


Helpless as a kitten up a tree

by Stay_dancing



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Blood and Violence, Child Neglect, Dark Tony Stark, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Italian Tony Stark, Kid Peter Parker, Kidnapped Peter Parker, Obsessive Behavior, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Poor Peter Parker, Possessive Behavior, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29971236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stay_dancing/pseuds/Stay_dancing
Summary: Tony is finally taking what was rightful his, nothing is better to finally having his son back in his arms.The problem is that his baby boy decided to play hide and seek, Tony shouldn't have make so much noise.
Relationships: Mary Parker & Peter Parker, Mary Parker/Richard Parker, Mary Parker/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Richard Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Kudos: 25





	Helpless as a kitten up a tree

Tony walked around the quiet house slowly and trying not to make any more noises.  
His son was smart, he was too damn smart for even a adult and Tony was pround of that, it was natural in the Stark genes but sometimes that can be a pain in the ass, like right now.

_Silly Petey, such a playful boy. But now wasn't the time for hide and seek._

Mary and Richard were the one to blame on this story. They're the ones who didn't want to get him close to _his_ son, Peter was his and only his.  
Mary didn't deserve to be his mother after all she had done. She was just like Maria, he understand that _maybe_ she had some love for their son actually he was sure when the last thing that she said was:

_"P-please... don't hurt my b-baby... please..."_

He almost felt guilty for being stabbing woman's chest in that moment but only _almost_ , they had one beautiful thing together and this one is Peter, he was grateful for this but she can't be at their son life any longer, she can "love" Peter but she doesn't love him enough to defend him from his own "father" ~~stepdad~~ , the bastard who always humiliates the four-year-old boy, always belittling everything that he does, he rolls his eyes remembering what happened in Father's day.

_"Daddy! Daddy!" - His Peter came running in the stairs, all smiles and almost jumping on his "dad". - "Look what Mommy and i made to you!"_

_Peter shows a small blue card with hand drawings, it was so damn cute, it had a sun, a small yellow house and three people holding hands and smiling with a big red heart with "Daddy" writed in the middle of it.  
Peter put all his heart and soul on it and Tony knew because he watched the boy made this with Mary's help. His hidden cameras worked very well for keep a eye on his baby and whatever was happening in his life._

_"Peter, please, not now. I'm too tired for this, go to play or sleep, how about you watch some cartoons like a normal child? I need to sleep too, you know?" - Richard said while basically leaving the boy behind him, he tried to walk away but Peter didn’t gave up on him._

_"But Daddy, please. Just look at it, i-i worked really hard and i did just for you and-" - Richard pushed the small boy to the floor making the Peter go on floor holding his arm, holding his tears._

_"I said "Leave me alone for one minute!" It's hard for you to hear this one thing?! Now go to your room or anyplace away from me. Do you think what, Peter?! I don't have better things to do? I'm the one working here not you, now go to your room!"_

_"But, Daddy-" - Peter wasn't even trying to hold his tears anymore, he was crying like a baby, alone and hopeless. Tony wished that he could be there, he wished that he could teach a good leason in that second in this selfcalled "man"._

_"Stop talking. Go away." - Richard put his hand on his face, annoyed by the sounds of the small one sobs. - "Please."_

_Peter got up still holding his injured arm close to himself, still shaking, trying not to sob to loud because of his... "dad"._

_"And Peter..." - In the second that Richard opened his mouth Peter turned back probally waiting for a apologize or something sweeter than what was said before, well, anything was better than what was said before. - "Don't tell that for your mother, we don't to see her upset, do we? If you don't tell anything and be a good boy, i can maybe even read your card."_

_"... Really, Daddy?" - Peter said sounding so small, so fragile..._

_"Yes but only if you don't tell her." - Richard took the card from Peter's tiny shaking hands. - "We have a deal?"_

_The child eyes were lost for one second until he quietly nodded in agreement._

_"Now that is a good boy..."_

He throw the card on the trash in the moment that Peter left the room, what a sorry excuse of a man. Tony, of course, later took the card for himself what was pretty fair, the card was for him, he was Peter's daddy. Until now the card still on his office in a special place on his drawer with all Peter's gifts, photos, memories and drawings that he could keep to himself.  
He remember Peter's face when later he said to Mary that he fell down the stairs, trembling hands and avoiding eye contact, obviously lying ~~and lying really bad~~ and still Mary pretend not to see what was in front of her.  
He can't lie and say that she was bad woman, no, she wasn't. She was too blind to see the truth, yes. But straight up bad? No. Years ago he would even say that she was the love of his life, a intelligent, strong and lovely woman for sure but now she was in his way to get what he wants.  
Richard in other hand, he _was bad_ but now he isn't a problem to anyone, maybe for the devil but he bet that they are getting along pretty well now.

_He is so pround at himself for saving his baby boy from this life_

He wonders _why_ he didn't made this sonner, Peter is his son and they belong together. Mary and Richard didn't think like this fact for some reason.

_"You let us take care of him didn't you? We made a deal, Stark. I will always keep you informed how he is doing but don't you dare get close to my son."_

_"Why now, Anthony? He is already four! He don't even remember your face anymore. Richard is his dad, not you. I'm sorry but you did this yourself"_

_No, he didn't. It was HER who runned away with her ex and leaved him alone without even saying that she was pregnant, it was HER who registered Peter as Richard Parker child, it was HER who didn't let him see his son in the moment that he was born._

The good news is that their "opnions" doesn't matter anymore and this made made him smirk awhile still looking in the house until his eyes landed on a white door that was almost closed, _oh_

In the moment that he enters the room, he recognizes the place immediately, it was Peter's room. It was like noone even sleep here, everything is the place that should be, what was pretty weird because it was a four-year-old room after all.  
Peter was a very well organized boy for his age and Mary had a maniac for organization since that he could remember which must have affected the child, the only thing out of place was the little unmade bed against the wall.  
Tony knew that Peter couldn't be in any other room or outside, he looked for him in the whole house and the front and back doors were closed, Tony came in through the window and he doubts the boy can even reach it, so this the last place that he could be, he turned on his flashlight to look for the boy, the child must be so scared now. He didn't _mean_ to awake up the boy so late and not to mention that it probably wasn’t a very pleasant scene to see a "stranger" on top of his mother awhile holding a knife in the middle of the night, Tony hopes that he can fixes things with his baby he is so young and with the time, he'll forget about all this. _Right?_

He started looking under the bed, finding nothing but shoes and a few solitary toys under it, it was incredibly clean, no doubt beacause all the cleaning Mary did last weekend.

"Peter..." - Tony could listen a softness in his own voice that he never heard before. - "Where are you, honey? Don't you think is too late now for playtime?" 

He heard a muffled whimper coming from the boy's closet, it was small and low but it was there. When he turns the light from the closet the whimper stop immediately. Peter was a smart boy but he couldn't hide forever.  
Tony walked into the closet and open it, only to find Peter shaking holding his knees together with his light blue blankie in his mouth probally to avoid making any noise, such a smart child... He saw the tears rolling in his baby face and this made his heart ache, Peter is so scared.

_Tony should have gagged Mary, she made too much noise and scared the poor boy. He blames himself for this.  
His sweet baby was helpless as a kitten up a tree, so small, so beautiful. He needs someone to get him out of this nightmare._

_"Oh, my bambino. You don't need to cry anymore. Daddy got you" - Tony said getting closer to the boy, who screamed even with the object in his mouth._

**Author's Note:**

> So this is it! I hope you all liked it!  
> It was shorter than what i usually do because it was a quick idea and couldn't bring myself into not write this 👉👈  
> Kudos and comments are welcomed and if i made any english mistakes, don't be too harsh on me!  
> English is not my first language and pretty but i'm trying to get better on it! I hope you enjoy it tho! :D


End file.
